Naruto: The Man with the Shinigami Eyes
by Hollow Alyssum
Summary: Summery: Naruto was banished from Konoha after Pain’s attack. Has Sage Powers. Better summary inside. Maybe Naru/Saku Naru/Ino OR Naru/Ino/Saku Time Travel.


Naruto: The man with the Shinigami eyes

____________________________________

Written by: Hollow Alyssum

Published: 3-09

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

This is rated: M for sexual themes; vulgar words; and Violence

________________________________________________________

Summery: Naruto was banished from Konoha after Pain's attack. It takes place a year after the attack to be more precise. This story is of how he went into hiding and how he's changed. This will be a time travel fic. Most characters will have OC personalities. Naruto will have his sage powers, mostly because I'd rather have him relying on the sage then the Kyuubi.

This Is a Naru/Ino Naru/Saku and maybe Naru/Ino/Saku

I like harems with the three mentioned but I shall let the readers decide.

This is also my first fic. Please Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________

In a small tavern in the elemental country of Wave. There was Tsunami working to bring money in for the house. She really didn't have to work, because they still had enough money to live the rest of their lives with the money that Tazuna had gained from the 'Great Naruto Bridge', but she decided to get a job so she could get out of the house while Inari was at school and Tazuna was at home sleeping or out somewhere bothering some young girls.

So there she stood. She was taking an order of a tall husky man. He was about 6'2 in height and probably 320 lbs this man looked dangerous like he was some sort of bandit.

The man winked as he put his arm around her an said with a shit eating grin "Hey baby, how about you me an a bed, after I grab a bite? Hell there doesn't even have to be a bed!" He exclaimed still wearing the shit eating grin.

She asked him as politely as possible to let her go while he did he spat "Che, damn broad get me twenty-five orders on miso soup an two pitchers of sake."

She complied and hurried to place the order and get away from the man as soon as possible. Though the man continued to pester her asking her to strip as he groped her in all her personal spots.

About 10 minutes later she came back with half of his order and he loudly complained yelling "Where is it?! I want all of it at the same fucking time!! Go back an…" Just then a tall young man burst into the bar stumbling about as he made his way to Tsunami who was whimpering at the bandits attempts to grope and take her for his own. The young man wobbled an his way over to the bandits table tripping in the process.

As the drunken young man stood up he noticed everyone had their eyes on him. He asked himself 'Why is everyone lookin' at me?' He then looked over to a wide eye Tsunami who exclaimed "N.. N.. Naruto!" The drunken young lad raised an eye brow as he moved his hand to the back of his head an began to rub his neck while sporting the foxy grin we all know and love he stated "Gomenasai Tsunami-ne!"

Just then he was slammed into the wall "DON'CHA KNOW WHO I AM KID?!" Exclaimed the old fat bandit.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "Hmm.. Jashou Sanji? Rouge ninja from the village hidden in the grass. Lets see now if I remember right your bounty was 1,700ryo, (Don't know much about Japanese money just assume that's one thousand seven hundred dollars American) , wanted for the murder of your previous genin team in the chunin exams? You were put under investigation but escaped before they could take action."

The bandit looked wide-eye'd at Naruto "W.. who the hell are you!" the bandit exclaimed

"My name?! it is of no importance!" Naruto smiled "You see like you I am only a genin or I was until I was banished from my village." Naruto said Narrowing his eyes and putting on a sadistic smile.

Naruto now grabbed the hand that was wrapped around his coat collar crushing the carpals of the wrists. He looked up from his hair covered eyes and smiled while saying "But if you must know! Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto at'cha service!" Naruto lifted the bandit an took him outside 'No need to mess up Tsunami-ne's workplace!' he thought " I'll be right back Tsunami-ne! I'm just going to take out the trash." he flashed his foxy grin and out the door he went."

-Outside the tavern-

Naruto through the man across the ground an the man climbed to his feet an yelled "Get ready you little fuck, I'm going to slaughter your ass"

Naruto started laughing a little crazy side "Heh.. If you can, That would make me more the happy.. But I already know you cannot you little piss ant. I have nothing left. No friends. Never had a family. The ones I thought to be family betrayed my trust and banished me. HAH they never even tried to come after me like their beloved Uchiha!"

The bandits eyes widened "Uchiha Sasuke?! If you know him then you really aren't just throwing around names to scare people. You are, you're.. THE NEW TOAD SAGE? Namikaze Naruto?! That Namikaze Naru.." He managed to spit out in a panic realizing just how much shit he is in as he was lifted in the air an gained a rasengan to the gut.

"Yes that's me" Naruto stated in a cold voice void from all emotions. He sealed the bandits broken body into a scroll with his newly acquired sealing abilities.

"Sugoi, that was easier then I would have thought!" 'It's not everyday you can seal human bodies inside of scrolls"

He walked back into the tavern an waved to Tsunami "Oi!, Tsunami-ne!!!" as he took a seat she smiled back and waved. "Arigato, Naruto-kun!" she said as she walked up to the table.

"Oh its no problem guys like him are just scum among men" he smiles at her. "It's nice to see you again Naruto-kun can I get you something to eat?" He shook his head and said "No, no I'm just looking for a place to stay for awhile and I was wondering.." he froze afraid of being rejected again.

"Oh no of course Naruto-kun! Our home is yours, but what about Konoha?" she asked while handing him a cup of sake to make him feel more at ease.

"Oh.. It's a long story but let me get some rest and I will tell you everything." he explained.

-"Hai, go on to the house dad and Inari should be there I shall be home later." she said.

____________

In Konoha

____________

Two beautiful young women stood in the office of the Hokage tower. One with bleach blonde hair that reached down to her lower back wearing a purple top with a purple battle skirt. She was none other then Ino Yamanaka, the apprentice to Anko and Ibiki in the Torture and Interrogation department. The other had pink hair a slightly oversized forehead, but just big enough to make it beautiful in another blondes opinion. She wore a tan shirt covered with a pink vest with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. She had skin tight black battle-shorts and a tan battle skirt laying on top of it. She was none other the Haruno Sakura apprentice to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

There they stood in front of Tsunade awaiting orders. Tsunade cleared her throat as to gain their attention and show her authority. The two young women came to attention.

Tsunade began "It seems you two are in good health since the attack one year ago." they both looked down because in that attack they not only lost their village.. Hell the village could be rebuilt but they lost their friend 'Naruto..' they both thought. Naruto had been banished by the civilian council as the 'cause' of the attack because technically he was. Though he was a shin obi of Konoha and as Kakashi-sensei had taught Team Seven all those years ago 'Those that don't follow the rules and regulation are called trash. But those who abandon their comrades and friends are worst then trash.' she reminded herself. Konoha had abandoned Naruto.. Sakura wasn't happy at all with the councils decision and had tried many times to leave Konoha to look for Naruto he was her comrade after all.

Ino, knew what or exactly who Tsunade was talking about. Ino and Naruto may have not have been close, but she wanted to change that. Ever since the young blonde had helped with their revenge on Asuma-sensei. She had began to see him as more as a Hero but she also began taking in his looks. And decided to try and make him hers.. Well before he was banished don't get her wrong she still wanted him to be hers but they wouldn't let her go try to find him or anything.

Tsunade spoke again "Your mission is to gather information on Namikaze Naruto the new Toad Sage. If you find him you are to bring him back to Konoha, do not engage him in battle he may be younger but he is stronger then even me Jiraiya and Orochimaru put together in our prime." Sakura and Ino went wide eye'd and blinked 'No way he's that strong' Tsunade spoke again "But If I know that knuckle head he will jump to talk to the two beautiful ladies before me.

"Hai" they spoke in unison setting out of the office to gather their mission supplies.

___________________________________________________________________

That's Chapter 1

**AN:**

I believe that I will try to update once a week. I would also like to find someone who might want to collaborate this story with me or find a beta. I know this chapter was boring because much didn't happen.. But then again I didn't make much happen. Probably because I have the flu right now so I'm kind of tired. Their will be time travel in a few more chapters.. Also the Shinigami eyes will be introduced after/during the time travel.

You vote "What age/part of cannon manga would you want Naruto to travel back in time to"

1. Before Graduation of the Academy

2. Right after graduation/Mizuki incident

3. During wave mission

4. Before Chunin exams

You also vote "Naru/Saku, Naru/Ino, or Naru/Ino/Saku"

You tell me with you're reviews and comments. Also give me tips ;P because I know I'm no good at this! So help me create this story!

Flames and whatever are Welcome If you wanted something explained post a comment and I will try and get back to you.


End file.
